


You Need To Be More Flexible

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN MULTI-CHAP SERIES [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, On Indefinite Hiatus, Slow Burn, literally me attempting to see how long i can go without writing smut, until further notice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: you’re the Knight’s official physical therapist. They aren’t always willing to comply, but none of them even come close to the stubbornness of their master, Kylo Ren. Luckily, you’re always up for a challenge.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN MULTI-CHAP SERIES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958779
Kudos: 28





	1. Episode I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hi! sorry for not being active within the last few days. i haven’t been in the writing mood nor had any ideas that really excited me, but now i do and i’m back bitches!! inspired by (but not copying!) intothegarbageshoot’s “not so sterile” on ao3. their character reminds me a lot of myself and i really liked the storyline. so, for obvious reasons aka copyright and not wanting to steal ideas, i will be writing my own modified smut-filled version. please note that their work inspired me to write my own. i do not intend on taking credit for their work or characters, but i’m rather inspired by their story to create one of my own. thanks for all the love on my other stories!
> 
> p.s. this is going to be my first attempt at a SLOW BURN so let’s see how long i can last without writing smut!! fear not though, my thirsty friends, there will be plenty of sexual tension in the first few chapters!!!! 
> 
> PAIRING: KOR physical therapist reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: no smut warnings for this chapter (wow, even i’m surprised) but there will be some juicy tension building. language probably too, but maybe not.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me giving you an idea of what you’ll be seeing from this chapter): honestly not really any warnings for this. just moody kylo and confused reader because how can you read a man who wears a mask??
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

Ever since you were a young member of the First Order, you had always wanted to be a physical therapist. Both of your parents served the Empire as physical therapists so naturally you were drawn to that line of work. You currently held the position of lead therapist for Captain Phasma’s elite unit of stormtroopers. You enjoyed helping people, you had a knack for it, and you were always fascinated with the new injuries and wounds that walked through the door every day. 

But, all of that came to a halt when your presence was requested by General Hux. You felt your stomach slowly dropping towards the floor as you walked down the winding hallways of the Supremacy. You paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and then turning the corner to his office. He was sitting at his desk, already sitting up and waiting for you, almost as if he knew that you were approaching. You bowed your head slightly in respect,

“General Hux. You requested to see me, sir?”

His lips raised to form a small smile, “Yes, Dr. Y/L/N. I have brought you here today to inform you that Supreme Leader Ren has requested a full-time therapist be brought to work for him and his Knights. I was hoping that you would accept the position and aid in appointing someone else to take your current position.”

You were shocked. He was asking you to be the official physical therapist for the Knights of Ren?? And the Supreme Leader himself??

“Wow, I am beyond flattered that you thought of me for this position. I would be honored to accept and I would request that my assistant fill my current position. She is more than capable and should fit into a leadership role well.”

“Wonderful to hear, Dr. Y/L/N. I shall set everything up right away and I will have your new schedule sent to your holopad.”

You nodded and said, “Thank you, General. And please, call me Y/N.”

“You’re dismissed, Y/N. Go ahead and take the rest of the day off, I’ve already alerted Captain Phasma.”

You bowed your head once more and said, “Thank you, General.”

You turned and walked out of his office. Immediately after you were out of his sight, you did a little happy dance. Although you were sad to leave Captain Phasma’s squad, you were so excited to be working with the Knights of Ren. You’d always been secretly fascinated by them, and of course by their mysterious leader, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. You walked to your quarters fully intending to enjoy your half-day off, but when you got back to your room, your holopad buzzed on the countertop. You went to go look and, sure enough, it was a message from Supreme Leader Ren.

Dr. Y/L/N,  
Please come to the training room as soon as is convenient for you. I would like you to introduce you to the Knights as well as myself and also acquaint you with the facilities so that you feel comfortable starting tomorrow morning.   
Supreme Leader Ren  
Well, so much for your day off... You huffed, disappointed that you wouldn’t be able to enjoy your time off. You began walking down the hallways. Luckily, your quarters weren’t too far from the training center, so it’ll be an easy commute to work every day. You came up to the large metal doors and realized that you needed a special I.D. card to get in. Just as you were about to mull your options on how to get in, the door suddenly opened and revealed Kylo Ren standing right inside. You bowed in front of him before lifting your head up to meet the cold exterior of his mask. 

“Supreme Leader, sir, I am-”

“Dr. Y/L/N, yes. I see that you received my message. I appreciate your timeliness, as my Knights keep a very strict training schedule. You’re just in time.”

You nodded, “Yes, sir. Doctors are not always known for their promptness so I try my best to not fit that assumption.” You smile and let out a small chuckle, indicating that it was a playful quip. 

Although you couldn’t be completely sure, you could’ve sworn that you heard a chuckle emit from his mask at your little joke. 

Both of you just stood there for a moment. You were just taking in the sheer size of the man in front of you, and... well... you didn’t really know what he was doing, since his face was hidden. You awkwardly cleared your throat, breaking the silence and said,

“Um...sir... should I come in?”

He looked startled, almost as if you had caught him off guard or snapped him out of a trance.

“Oh... yes, of course. Please, come in. I’ll show you around and introduce you to my Knights.” He said.

That was awkward as hell... I hope he didn’t catch me staring at him... You thought as you walked into the training room. 

You were met with the sight of six of the tallest and largest men you’d ever seen (minus Kylo) sparring with one another. The second Supreme Leader Ren entered the room, they immediately stopped, placed their weapons on the ground, and lined up on the center of the training mat. 

“Dr. Y/L/N, meet the Knights of Ren: Ap'lek, Cardo, Kuruk, Trudgen, Ushar, and Vicrul.”

Each stepped forward and nodded their head when their name was said. You smiled at them and said, 

“Please, call me Y/N. Thank you all for allowing me to be a part of your team and remember that I am always here if you need anything.”

Kylo nodded at you and then faced the Knights. “Workouts begins at 0700 tomorrow morning, followed by training. I expect all of you to be on time. You’re dismissed.”

They all file out of the room. Commander Ren turns to you, looking at you for a moment before saying,

“Would you like to see the rest of the facilities, Doctor?”

“Please, sir, it’s Y/N. No need for formalities.” You said as you gave him a small smile, following him as he began walking.

“You put in a great amount of work and time to get a doctorate degree that you’d want to be called ‘doctor’, Y/N.”

You blushed, Was that a compliment from the Supreme Leader?  
“I am very proud of my degree, sir, don’t get me wrong. But I like to keep things relatively informal, to allow people to view me as an equal rather than someone above them. If you’d prefer to call me ‘doctor’, I won’t object.” You chuckled.

He stopped and looked down at your for a moment before continuing to walk, which you thought was odd but you brushed it off as he continued showing you around the facility. The last stop was a workspace that he had set up especially for you. He started to walk towards the door when you asked,

“Is it okay if I stay here for a bit and get everything set up for tomorrow, sir?” 

He stopped and looked back at you. “The space is yours. I can’t be bothered to care what you do with it.”

An expression of shock came across your face at the coldness of his voice as he walked out, but suddenly he stopped.

“And Dr. Y/N?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader?”

“It’s...uh... Kylo. You can call me Kylo.” He stated before briskly walking out the door. 

You were utterly confused. How can one man change tones so quickly? And how in the world am I supposed to interpret tone when he wears a goddamn mask all the time?? As you get things organized and begin your walk back to your quarters, all you can think is:

This is going to be interesting.


	2. Episode II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today’s your first day working with the Knights Of Ren as their physical therapist.... what could possibly happen? (spoiler alert: a lot. a lot of awkwardness, jealousy, and tension can happen. and it does.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: enjoy the second installment of You Need To Be Flexible! also, i cannot emphasize this enough, i am NOT an actual physical therapist nor do i intend to be one. also, for the sake of this story, physical therapists in space do different things than non-space PT’s. 
> 
> PAIRING: KOR physical therapist reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: no smut-related warnings for this chapter. language obviously. building sexual tension and in general tension. ummm some light violence aka kylo force-throwing reader against the wall. 
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): none really besides curse words and minor violence. and tension, lots of tension.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

Buzz,  
Buzz,  
Buzz.  
You groaned at the familiar vibration of your holopad alarm. You tap around until your finger taps the stop button, sitting up and seeing the time. 0600. 

“Fucking hell, it’s too early for this shit.” You grumbled as you got up and headed to the refresher. 

You took a quick shower and brushed your teeth before slipping your work uniform on. Your personal droid, BB-9S, beeped to life and rolled with you down the hallways as you made your way to the cafeteria. You rounded the corner and walked in, going through the buffet line and then sitting down at one of the booths. You looked around at the other tables, scarcely populated with other First Order employees who were looking just as tired as you. You finished your breakfast, grabbed a few pieces of fruit to keep in your desk for the day and then headed down the hallway towards the training center. You rounded the corner, met with the sight of the large metal doors as you remembered that you never got a special I.D. to get into the door. As soon as you had this realization, the doors suddenly shot open and you couldn’t help but jump a little bit. It was really early, ok??

Inside the door stood a helmetless Kylo Ren. Your eyes went wide with surprise. He was human... 

He was young. 

He was handsome. Like, really, really handsome.

You couldn’t help but stare at him as you took in all of his features. He couldn’t have been more than 25 years old but looked so mature and experienced. You first noticed his long, shiny, beautiful wavy black hair. Then you noticed his captivating hazel eyes, large but not too large nose, full pink lips, and all of the freckles and beauty marks that were sprinkled along his face. The jagged scar that ripped through the right side of his face only added to your fascination. You also got an up-close look at his physical features, and he did not disappoint. He was so tall and even through his layers, you could see the muscle tone that he had built through years of training and battle. Your eyes traveled to below his belt in an attempt to catch a glimpse of what he was hiding, but you quickly darted your eyes back up, not wanting to be too obvious. Well, it was a little late for that because when your eyes reached his, it was clear that he’s been watching you when his mouth upturned into a small smirk. 

“Good morning, Doctor.” He said, clearly amused.

You blushed madly, feeling bashful as you replied, “Good morning, sir.”

With that he began to turn around but as he did, his gaze lingered over your body for a few seconds before he walked down the hallway. Now you were blushing for a completely different reason,

The Supreme Leader totally just checked me out.  
You smirked softly, understanding that the attraction perhaps wasn’t one-sided like you had originally thought. You had always felt a certain attraction to the Supreme Leader even before seeing his face. He had always struck you as a large and powerful figure, and you can’t say that that didn’t turn you on. You also couldn’t say that you hadn’t had a few sexy dreams involving him or thought about him in between your legs...

You snapped out of your thoughts as you began walking to your desk, setting everything down and preparing for the day with the help of BB-9S. The Knights arrived shortly after, beginning to stretch and warm up for their training today while Kylo Ren was nowhere to be seen. Probably for the best, you thought, since your interaction earlier had not been the most comfortable thing in the world. Suddenly, he bursts through the doors and the Knights stand at attention. 

“Training is cancelled for today. We have an urgent mission to attend to. Change into battle clothes, grab your weapons, and meet me at the flight deck. We take off in fifteen minutes.”

Of course, your first day on the job and the Knights get called away for a mission... 

Kylo turns to you and begins walking over to your desk.

“You will stay here and get everything organized. I’m having all of the Knight’s medical files sent over to you this morning as well as any other relevant medical information you will need. We will be back by the end of the day today and will probably need you when we arrive. I will have someone alert you upon our arrival.”

You nodded, starstruck by his deep, husky unmodulated voice. Damn, it was sexy.

“Sir, may I ask, what am I to do when I’m finished with all the files? It certainly won’t take me all day.”

He looked at you for a moment with a puzzled expression. 

“I suppose you can take the rest of the day off, Doctor.”

You felt a chill go down your spine when his unmodulated voice said “doctor”. You secretly enjoyed being called doctor on a daily basis, but wanted to remain informal in order to be easier to approach if need be. But shit, if being called “doctor” didn’t do something to you... You quickly snapped back to reality, realizing that it had been a good 45 seconds since he responded to your question.

“Er... sounds good, sir. I will be ready for you upon your arrival back to base if you require my attention.”

He quickly scanned you up and down with his eyes before leaning over your desk and whispering,

“Oh, doctor, I know that I’ll be requiring your fullest attention upon my arrival.”

He smirked, standing up and pushing his hands off of your desk, walking away and exiting the training room. You had goosebumps all over your body from his words. 

Holy shit, that was so sexy... fuck. 

The door burst open and you looked up quickly, simultaneously hoping and not hoping that it was Kylo Ren here to finish what he started. Alas, it was a messenger dropping off the medical files. You sighed, only slightly disappointed as you said,

“Go ahead and put them on the bench. Thank you.”

This was going to be a long day.

\---

You had finished all the files by 0100 and you had the rest of the day off, so after grabbing lunch with some friends at the cafeteria, you returned to your quarters and took a much needed nap, both for sleep and an attempt to stop thinking about your interaction with the Supreme Leader. 

It didn’t work very well.

You settled in before falling asleep quickly and your dreams went immediately to Kylo Ren. You dreamed about his face.

More specifically, how it would contort with pleasure as he pounded you into oblivion, lips seperating to release various groans, moans, grunts, and growls.... how soft his lips would feel as he sucked marks into your neck... how good it would feel to have him eat you out as you grabbed at his luscious black locks, pushing him further into your burning heat... 

You shot up from your bed, sweating and incredibly aroused. You quickly heard the sound of your droid beeping with urgency as you checked your holopad, eyes overwhelmed at the amount of messages. 

Sent @ 0900: The Knights of Ren are set to land in thirty minutes.  
Sent @ 0925: The Knights of Ren are set to land in five minutes.  
You quickly checked the time and realized that it was 0930, meaning that they had probably just landed. You yelped, thanking the Gods that you had left your uniform on and jumped out of bed, rushing down the halls of the Supremacy. You finally made it to the flight deck, running in and immediately colliding with something large. You fell backwards, landing hard on your back and when you looked up, suddenly the pain you felt wasn’t even a concern anymore. You were looking up directly at the helmet of Supreme Leader Ren. 

Oh fuck, I’m in for it now... this is going to be the last thing I see before he cuts me in half with his saber...  
You winced and closed your eyes, praying that he would just execute you quickly. But, nothing happened so you decided to open your eyes. What you saw genuinely shocked you. Kylo Ren had bent down and was reaching his hand out to help you get up. You reluctantly took it and instantly got a headrush when you stood up fully, hands reaching out to stabilize your spinning vision. He held onto you until your vision returned to normal, the other Knights had surrounded you and were all asking,

“Are you alright, Y/N?”

Kylo let go of your arm as you nudged him off, indicating that you were ok to stand on your own. You nodded, smiling at the Knights.

“Yes, I’m ok. Let’s get everyone back to the med bay in the training center so I can make sure that you are all ok.” You chuckled, hearing various chuckles from the Knights’ masks. You thought that you had heard a small noise from Kylo Ren, which brought a small victory smile to your face. 

The Knights began walking to the training center while Kylo Ren stayed behind. He held out his arm to you.

“Allow me to walk you to back to the training center, Doctor.” He said, and you smiled while taking his arm.

“Thank you, sir. I apologize for running into you like that. I’m afraid that I can be a bit clumsy and careless at times.” You admitted shyly.

You heard a small noise come through the mask, similar to the one you thought that you’d heard earlier, prompting a small smile on your face once more. You liked making the Supreme Leader chuckle since it was so out-of-character for him. You considered it an honor that he found some of the things you said funny. 

You walked arm-in-arm down the hallway, noticing a limp when he walked. You grew concerned. 

“Supreme Leader, are you alright? You’re limping.”

He brushes it off. “I am perfectly fine. No need for concern.”

“But-”

“Drop it, Doctor. I am fine.” He said in a harsh tone.

You pulled away from him a bit, surprised at his harsh tone but not willing to pick a fight with him. You were still extremely concerned for him because he of all people needed to be in prime health. You both walked in tense silence until reaching the training center.

Once you were inside, you let go of his arm and hurried over to your desk to collect your holopad and BB-9S before making your way to the medical wing. Kylo followed shortly after, having taken off his mask and extra battle layers, leaving him in his underclothes. Your breath hitched at the sight of him, muscles now clearly defined under the thin material. You quickly turned away, blushing and focusing your attention on the other Knights. You went down the line of tables, having each Knight make certain movements and bending certain directions. Besides various cuts and burns, they were in good health so you sent them on their way. But, you were still thinking about the Supreme Leader’s limp. He turned to walk out and you felt a surge of boldness.

“Sir, I do not recall giving you the all-clear.”

He whipped around, “What did you just say to me?”

You stood up even straighter and walked towards him. “I still haven’t examined you. I am concerned about your limp.”

He huffed. “As I told you before, I am fine.”

“That’s not really your decision, sir.”

He raised his hands to remove his mask revealing an enraged look on his face. He stepped closer, grasping his hands around your neck. 

“I. Am. Fine. Do not overstep your bounds, girl.”

You couldn’t breathe. But suddenly you had an idea.

You kicked out and hit his bad leg to which he grunted and dropped you before falling to the floor. You regained your breath and stood up triumphantly. 

“You are clearly not fine, sir. Please, just let me look. All I want to do is help you.”

He shot up quickly and suddenly you were thrown against the wall. He limped over to you and you could feel the anger radiating off of him. He approached you, pressing his body up against yours.

“Do you have a death wish, Doctor? Don’t try anything like that again or I assure you that I will leave you more than breathless.”

You struggled with your breath. “Please, sir, I just want to help you. At least let me show you a few stretches that can help. You don’t even have to do them, just let me show you, please.”

His eyes softened and you fell to the ground, coughing at the sudden rush of oxygen. You looked up at him and saw a look of concern and regret in his eyes. You stood up, walking past him in a rage before sitting down on the mat and beginning the demonstration of stretches.

You showed him various different leg stretches for all different sorts of injuries since you didn’t know exactly where the pain was originating from. You got up, shot him one last glare of disapproval, and walked to your desk to collect your things. You were just about to walk out the door when suddenly he blurted out,

“Doctor!”

You turned around.

He looked almost nervous... the Supreme Leader, nervous?

“I’m...uh... I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You simply nodded your head and turned around, walking out of the training center. You thought back to what he had just said.

Was he about to apologize? I didn’t think he was even capable of regret, not to mention apologizing.  
You chuckled a bit, thinking about Supreme Leader Kylo Ren apologizing as you walked into your quarters. You threw your stuff to the side and flopped down on your bed. Although you respected his role as Supreme Leader, no one pushes you away from your medical duties. You had a job to do and no one will stand in the way of that.

Your eyes fluttered shut as sleep slowly overtook you, thinking about what your second day of work would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the second installment of YNTBMF! guys... writing tension is really fucking hard... but i like it. as always, thank you for your continued support of my writing! i love all of my loyal readers!! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


	3. Episode III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a tense late-night situation at work involving the Supreme Leader, you were less than excited to got to work. luckily, it doesn’t end up being so bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 108 followers and counting on tumblr!! thank you all so much for the support!! enjoy the next chapter of YNTBMF!! this one’s longer than the rest, just a heads up.
> 
> PAIRING: PT reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: language. implied violence. slightly graphic medical descriptions. and a small amount of steamy stuff. not full on smut... yet.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): it’s feelings hour y’all, everyone gather in a circle and share, lol, this is a soft(er) kylo, basically ben solo emerges for a bit, tense situations, hella sexual tension, kylo gets caught jerking off and saying y/n’s name, he has to explain himself, y/n is smart and badass, she’s my hero, ummmm i think that’s about it for this one.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

After your intense altercation with the Supreme Leader, you weren’t too excited to return to work this morning. You typed in your access ID number and entered the training center, surprised at what you see through the training room door windows. It was the Supreme Leader himself doing the stretches you demonstrated last night. You smiled as you watched him struggle a bit, clearly in pain which meant that you were right. Your smile grew as you walked up to the doors and opened them. He whipped his head towards you and immediately stood up, wincing a bit at the pain in his leg.

You chuckled a bit. “Good morning, Supreme Leader. Looks like I was right about your leg. Good to see you following doctors orders.”

With a frown taking shape on his face, he muttered something incoherent and then huffed, knowing that you were right and a little embarrassed that you’d caught him. 

“Yes, well, I’m still in pain. I thought these stretches were supposed to eliminate my pain.”

Of course he went there, too proud to admit out loud that you were right.

“That is expected for the first few times since you’re targeting and stretching the hurt muscle. The pain doesn’t just go away overnight, sir. Stick with it and I assure you that by tomorrow you will be experiencing less pain.”

“We’ll see, Doctor.” He said before turning around and limping off into the next room.

You rolled your eyes as you walked back over to your desk. 

You were never going to win with him, so you might as well except it, Y/N. At least he did the exercises...  
Right after you sat down in your chair, the Knights came in for training. They began warming up as you began filling in the paperwork from last night’s mission return. After finishing their warm-ups, they sort of paused for a moment. Usually Master Ren was in the room already, giving them their next instructions, but he was nowhere to be seen. Cardo spoke up.

“I’ll go see if he’s in the locker room.”

He went through the door and was gone for 2 minutes before bursting through the doors. He was very excited for some reason.

“You guys will never believe what I just heard! So, I was walking around the locker room and all the sudden heard some noises coming from Kylo’s personal area. I walk up to the door ready to knock when I heard muffled moans and grunts. Dudes, the Supreme Leader was totally getting off in there!” 

They all started laughing before he stopped them again.

“I heard something else too. A name.” He whipped around and pointed at you, causing your stomach to drop to the floor. “Her name.”

You blushed madly while they all started chuckling and making jokes.

“Ooooo, Ren has a cruuuuuush!”

“Get it, Doc!”

“Ren and Y/N sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-”

Suddenly the door boomed open, causing silence to quickly fall over the room. His loud footfalls echoed through the silence as he made his way to the front of the room and once he stops, Cardo is force-choked and thrown against the wall. He struggles against the invisible grip as he tries to fight back, to no avail. Kylo watches him struggle for a minute before letting him go, his body crashing onto the ground as he gasps for air. 

“I suggest that you keep your big mouth shut next time. Now get up and stand with the rest of the Knights.”

He quickly gets up and scurries over to his place in line. Meanwhile, you were slowly slouching down in your chair, wishing you could disappear. 

The Supreme Leader was jerking off to the thought of you... which means that he’s attracted to you?? What the fuck is going on??  
Suddenly, you feel a sharp pinch in your mind before hearing his voice echo through your head.

“Meet me after training in my office. We need to talk about this.”

You shivered as he made direct eye contact with you, and you nodded lightly. You were strong enough with the Force to receive messages but you couldn’t return them. He gave you an acknowledging look before his focus shifted back to practice. 

“Pair up to spar. Cardo, you’re with me today. I noticed some weakness in your impulse control that needs to be corrected immediately.”

You then proceeded to watch Kylo Ren completely destroy Cardo in their sparring sessions. There were about 10 different ones spanning out for over an hour as you watched Kylo use both the Force and his body to kick, hit, and injure almost every single part of Cardo’s body until he could no longer stand properly. Blood had accumulated on the mats from his various assaults and Cardo struggled to get up, but not before Kylo took one last kick at his stomach, causing him to yelp in pain before he stopped.

He turned to the other Knights and pointed down at Cardo. “Let this be a little reminder not to meddle in my private affairs. Leave and go get cleaned up.” He turned back to face you, “Doctor, I believe that Cardo here will be needing your services at this moment.” motioning to the crippled figure on the ground. You quickly grabbed your first aid bag and rushed to his side, assessing the visible surface wounds and consciousness.

“Cardo, it’s me, Y/N. Can you hear me? Can you move or speak?”

He weakly nodded his head. “Yeah, I can hear you.”

“Ok, Cardo, can you roll onto your back for me please?”

He grunted, rolling over onto his back.

“Good. I’m going to go wet some towels to clean up your face. Try not to move too much.”

You walked quickly out of the room, heading to the medical suite to grab towels and wetting them with warm water before returning. The Supreme Leader was still standing there, watching.

Cardo had since closed his eyes. You put a hand on his shoulder gently, “Cardo, are you still with me?”

He nodded and said a weak, “Yes.”

“Excellent. You’re doing a good job. I’ve got some wet towels here that I’m gonna use to clean your face up.”

You gently pressed a warm towel to his face and he flinched but eventually settled as you wiped away all of the blood, finally being able to see the cuts and bruises clearly. He had three small cuts, one medium-sized, and five large ones scattered on his face, a bloody nose, several bruises, and a black eye. You finished wiping away the last of the blood before grabbing bandaging materials and bacta cream. You applied a generous amount to each wound depending on the size and put large bandages over all of them. You cleaned up his bloody nose and put an ice pack over his black eye. 

“Ok, Cardo. I’m going to need to take your shirt and pants off now, so I need you to sit up, alright? Can you do it or do you need me to help?”

He grunts before sitting up and undoing his shirt, exposing his chest and most of his back. You supported his back with your hand as you looked at all of his scars and saw the many new bruises and welts forming. Luckily, there were no cuts so you couldn’t really do much for him besides recommend a icing and soaking in epsom salt. 

“Unfortunately, I can’t do much for the bruising. I recommend soaking in epsom salts and icing every few hours. I can send in a prescription to the med bay for pain killers if you want.”

He begins, “I-”

“He will not be needing any pain killers, Doctor.”

You had almost forgotten that he was standing there. You glared back up at him, appalled that he dared to say something.

“With all due respect, I believe that’s his decision, Supreme Leader.” you said sternly before looking back at Cardo with soft eyes. “Would you like me to get you some pain killers?”

He weakly nodded and you got up to grab your holopad and filling out a request before sending it to the medbay. 

“You may keep your pants on, Cardo, as long as you don’t believe that there’s anything that I should be concerned about right now.”

“No, thank you Doctor. I will be fine. Sore, but fine.” he said as he picked up his shirt and pulled it back on before slowly walking out of the training room. You began packing up your med bag before you feel him come up behind you.

“We still need to discuss what occurred today.”

You looked up at him. “Well, I need to finish cleaning up here and fill out the forms for Cardo, so we can speak while I’m doing that. Otherwise, we’ll have to reschedule.” You almost couldn’t believe how cold your voice sounded, however you were a bit upset at his excessive behavior. You were also surprised that he was allowing you to speak to him in such a manner.

He looked you dead in the eyes as he huffed.

“Very well. So, what do you know of the situation?”

You were very blunt with your answer. 

“That you were apparently pleasuring yourself while saying my name.”

He blushed immediately, obviously feeling embarrassed at your no-nonsense answer. You almost chuckled at his sudden vulnerability, never thinking that you’d see him like this. 

“Oh...yes...ok. I appreciate your honest answer, Y/N and I shall reciprocate that honesty in my own answer. You see, I...uhh...have been very stressed lately with tracking down the Resistance and I felt the need to release some of the...um...tension. And you happened to be the last person I saw and spoke with, so your name must have just been in my mind. That’s all.”

You could almost see the mental high five in his mind at that bullshit explanation. He was so pleased with himself and you rolled your eyes, unconvinced.

“Wow, what a clear and believable explanation from the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren! I totally believe you, sir.” The sarcasm was laced in your words, “Allow me to clarify, sir. I would believe that bullshit story that you just made up, but I just so happen to know from a friend of mine, a ranking military officer, that you’ve already located the Resistance and are sending troopers to their location in a few hours. Now, how can you explain that?” 

You were so fucking in the zone right now and you were killin’ it!! You felt like a fucking badass and you were soaking it up before he inevitably had you executed for insubordination.

But he was truly shocked, body frozen up at your words. His mouth may as well be hanging open and touching the floor right now because you had just caught him in a lie. 

He began, “Well, your friend must have the wrong information bec-”

You held your hand up, stopping him. “Sir, I know that the information that I have from my friend is reliable. I just want you to stop playing chicken and give me an honest answer about why you said my fucking name while jerking off.”

He was taken aback once more at your bold answer. Never did you think that you would be able to speak to Kylo Ren like this without getting a saber sent straight through your heart.

He straightened up, attempting to regain his dominance in the conversation. “It’s because...I...uh...may have been thinking about you every single fucking passing second since I saw you?” 

He became a little more enraged as he continued, 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you, Y/N. Fuck! Ever since I first saw you through the windows of the med bay, you’ve been all that I can think about? Do you know how fucking hard I had to work to get you this job? All so that I could be closer to you! You, Dr. Y/N Y/L/N! Because I fucking like you!” 

He was yelling at this point, all of the pent up emotions finally coming to the surface. But you weren't afraid at all because you had the exact same feelings for him.

“For kriff’s sake, I’ve been limping around to exaggerate my leg pain to get you to help me! I wanted to get your he-”

You grabbed his face in your hands, stood up on your toes, and kissed him. He was surprised at first but quickly wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you against him, kissing you back with passion. Your lips melded and moved with each other for a few minutes before he pulled away to lay soft kisses all over your face. You scrunched your face up and began laughing at his movements. He pulled away and for the first time ever, you saw a smile on his face. 

“I reciprocate all the above feelings that you expressed in the most angry words I’ve ever had spoken to me.” 

He looked concerned for a moment before you chuckled, clearly teasing him.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you. I can’t stop thinking about you. I like you, Supreme Leader.”

He looked at you as if he didn’t believe you, as if you weren’t real. You sensed this and said,

“I’m here. I’m real. And I mean it.”

He grabbed your face and brought your lips to his in another passionate kiss before snaking his hands down to grip your ass. He pulled away,

“Up.”

You jumped up and wrapped your hips around his waist, already feeling his length beginning to harden under his pants. He dipped his head to plant kisses on your neck as he walked you over and put you down on the desk, lips never leaving your neck. You arched your back up from the desk and threw your head back, moaning as he suckled and nipped the skin on your neck. You wrapped your hands in his hair, tugging on the black locks and felt a growl vibrate against your skin. He slowly moved his lips down to your collarbones before moving to take your shirt off, having it halfway over your body when the doors opened and General Hux enters, seeing the Supreme Leader bent over you on top of the desk. 

You look up and over Kylo’s shoulder, eyes wide as he looks behind him to see Hux in the doorway. You quickly unwrapped your legs from his waist and he stood up, straightening himself out before turning around with a forced smile on his face. 

“What do you want, General?”

“Sir, I can come back if you wa-”

Simultaneously, you and Kylo exclaimed, “No!”

He whipped his head around to look at you before turning back to Hux. 

“There is no need, General Hux. What do you need?”

He smirked. That smug son of a bitch...  
“We are about to launch the transports to the Resistance base, sir. We need your command before beginning. A particularly crippled Knight told me that you were still here.”

“Yes, we were having a...uh...meeting. Anyway, my presence is needed at the command deck,” he turned to face you, “Y/N, exceptional performance today with Cardo’s numerous ailments. I expect to see you tomorrow with a full report.” He said sternly, giving you a quick wink before turning around and walking out alongside the General. Before he was completely out of sight, you felt the familiar pinch in your mind and heard his voice echo through your mind.

To be continued 

Needless to say, he would not be getting that full report by tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i hope you enjoyed! so much tension and then fucking hux came right when they were getting started. he always picks the worst times! anyways, look out for more chapters of this work and my other multi-chap’s coming your way soon! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


	4. Episode IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo has been MIA since your last (steamy) meeting. he comes back with an abundance of injuries, and he wants you to mend him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i’ve officially decided to make this fic 8 chapters long, so we’re halfway through already!! wow! let’s see what happens for these two! also if you haven’t noticed, the reader is a pt but also has like basic doctor knowledge and is able to treat wounds and shit. like i said in the beginning, she is a space PT and they do things differently! i’m just rolling with it at this point lol
> 
> PAIRING: PT reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: medical shit. mild smut. mild fluff. language.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): relatively specific/detailed medical descriptions, stitches, dry humping, mutual masturbation, thigh riding, ummm i think thats it.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

To be continued  
That’s the last thing you’d heard from the Supreme Leader after your steamy and rudely inturrupted makeout session. You assumed that something urgent had come up, but he’s been gone for almost a week and usually things like that take 3 days, tops. Your interest was piqued when you found out that he hadn’t taken the Knights with him, and when they burst into the training room that morning you almost spilled your blue star milk down the front of you.

You just tried not to think about it too much, but it was hard considering the nature of your last interaction. You focused on helping Cardo, who’d been released from the med bay 2 days after Kylo left and was in dire need of therapy and medical attention. Despite both the med bay staff and your requests, he showed up to training every day, fully equipped. He tried to at least warm up with the other Knights, which usually resulted in him falling to the ground in pain, at which point you and the others had to pick him up and put him on the bed in the recovery room. You stayed with him during training sessions, running through exercises and stretches with him. It was nice to finally have a consistent patient that needed your attention, it gave you a purpose and a role to play.

It was the seventh day that Kylo was gone and nothing was out of the ordinary. You went to the cafe and then sat at your desk, catching up on Cardo’s paperwork when suddenly Kuruk and Ushar burst through the doors in a panic.

“Doctor, you’re needed at the flight deck right now. Master Ren’s ship has returned and he has sustained pretty severe injuries.”

You immediately grabbed your bag and ran alongside them to the flight deck, where you saw a mass of black robes laying on the ground. You knelt down beside him, doing a preliminary assessment of his wounds.

Kuruk explained that doctors from the medbay had come down first but he refused to let them touch him and that they hoped that you would be able to treat him. You looked back at him and nodded before turning back to put your hand on Kylo’s cheek, patting lightly to wake him up.

“Supreme Leader, can you hear me? It’s me, Dr. Y/L/N. I’m going to check your injuries, is that alright?”

One eye popped open and looked up at you. A quick and small smile grazed his lips when he saw that it was you and nodded.

You turned to the surrounding staff. “Tell the medbay staff that I’m going to need a crash cart, they’ll know what it means, with extra bandages and bacta. Get me a stretcher too. Go!” You waved them off before turning back to Kylo, pulling out your pocket knife.

“Sir, I’m going to have to cut your shirt and pants off to assess your injuries further. I will take them off and everything so try to move as little as possible. Do you understand?”

He groaned. “Just take my kriffing clothes off, don’t cut them. I assure you that my injuries are not severe enough to require cutting my clothing off.”

You waved some of the Knights over. “Help me get his shirt and pants off, please. You know this equiptment better than I do.”

They each began undoing the various clips, ties, and latches until both garmets were off and his skin was exposed. On his chest alone, you found several slashes and cuts as well as a pretty deep blaster shot on his rib cage. The crash cart arrived son after and you got to work immediately, cleaning and putting bacta all over the open wounds and cuts. The blaster shot would need stitches, which you refused to do on the floor of the flight deck.

“Supreme Leader, we’re going to have to move you to the medbay. I need to do stiches on the blaster wound.” You turned to the medbay staff that had come with the crash cart, “Get him up on the stretcher.”

He groaned. “No, I’m not going to the medbay. Take me to my quarters and Doctor Y/N can do it there. Bring her anything and everything she will need.”

One of the nurses began, “But, si-”

“Quiet, insolent girl!” He grumbles, causing her face to go red and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as she and the other staff wheeled him to his quarters. Clearly, she didn’t understand the “don’t poke the Kylo” rule.

You gathered your things and headed to the medbay to pick up the supplies you needed. You put all the supplies in your bag and told the staff what you’d be needing for the Supreme Leader’s care before heading to his quarters.

You walked in to Kylo attempting to get up as three nurses attempt to hold him down.

“Sir, you can’t ge-”

“I am the Supreme Leader. I can do whatever I please!”

You dropped your bag on the ground. You’d had enough of his stubbornness.

“Stop!” You yelled and everyone froze, including Kylo.

“That is enough” You glared at the man on the bed, “Lay down and stay there. This is for your health and unless you’d like to cause further issues that will not only be more severe but will also put you out of commission for longer, I suggest you lay down on the bed before I resort to restraining you.”

The nurses jaws dropped to the floor with shock at your outburst. Even more shocking to them? The feeling of the Supreme Leader’s body resistance taken off of their hands as he lay back on the bed.

You took a deep breath and directed your attention to the nurses. “You may go. I can take it from here. Thank you.”

Those nurses were now officially convinced that you were some sort of deity. No one talked to the Supreme Leader like that, and he definitely wasn’t known for his obedience.

They scurried out and you picked up your bag and went over to him, setting it on the table next to him.

You pulled your supplies out and before you could even turn around, you felt a pair of leather-clad hands grab your waist and pull you back until you were seated on the side of the bed. He pulled you back enough to whisper in your ear,

“How dare you speak to me like that, Doctor? Naughty little thing. I think I’ll have to punish you.”

You shivered, trying to keep your composure while he chuckled.

“I have to do your stitches.” You managed to say.

He smirked. “Fine. Do them up here, it’s a better angle.” He motioned to his lap and you blushed.

He was right, it would be a better angle...

You huffed before straddling his hips and sitting down, trying your best to avoid the growing length underneath. You began sterilizing the wound as one of his hands crept up to rest on your thigh as the other was still on your waist, both beginning to rub your skin as you prepared to insert the needle.

“Arms at your sides, you need to stay still while I do this.”

“How can I when I’ve got a beautiful woman on top of me?”

You blushed again and a small smile crept over your face. “I’m serious.”

He gave your thigh a playful smack before he set his hands by his sides.

You lifted yourself up on his lap a little bit to get a better view before inserting the needle and beginning the stitches. You couldn’t believe that he was laying so still, wincing every once and a while. You would have given him numbing medicine, but of course he refused. You finally inserted the last stitch before closing it up, leaning back and breathing a sigh of relief.

His hips bucked up, rock hard length rocking up against your center. “Shit, Y/N. Why’d you have to keep shifting around like that?”

You smirked as you realized what he meant. During the stitches, you had to keep shifting and changing positions, which meant that you were constantly grinding against him.

“Oops.” You said playfully.

He growled lowly. “Finish what you’ve started.”

You rocked back completely before surging your hips forward, earning a loud groan from the man below you. You continued rocking back and forth over his lap, changing between fast and slow as your panties grew damp. He definitely felt it through his boxers.

“Stars, you’re already wet. G-Grind against my thigh while I jerk off. Come on my thigh like the filthy little slut you are.”

Hearing him speak to you in such a way really got you going. You palmed his length as you shifted your center back to his thighs, immediately resuming your grinding as he pulled his boxers down and pulled out his length. He was already so hard and had precum spilling out of the head as he began rubbing it around his length, grunting.

You started grinding harder on his thigh at the sight of him jerking off. You were getting close and you could tell that he was too.

“Fuck, Kylo. I’m close.”

“Nghh, I’m close too. Y/N, you look so beautiful on top of me, grinding on my thigh. Such a good girl.”

You reached down to rub and grind your clit with your fingers as you continued to grind on his thigh, going at a brutal pace, chasing your orgasm.

“Oh, Kylo, I’m so close. I want you to come on me. Put your hot cum all over my chest, I need it, please.”

He growled loudly as he stroked himself even harder, hips bucking up against his hand. “Fuck, Y/N, shit! Gonna mark your body with my seed. Fuck! Fuck!”

“Oh, fuck!”

You both began orgasming, Kylo spilling all over your chest and you wetting your panties, when suddenly the doors of his quarters opened and some medbay staff walked in, dropping off the stuff you requested earlier. They were mortified at the sight laid out before them. Thank goodness that you were fully dressed and on top of Kylo or else they would’ve gotten a full on view of the Supreme Leader’s cock.

You whipped your head around and Kylo sat up, a look of pure embarassment on both of your faces.

“We...uh...here are the supplies that you requested earlier, Doctor.”

They turned to leave before Kylo’s booming voice stopped them in their tracks.

“Not so fast. Come here.”

Kylo tucks himself back into his pants and fixed himself up before you got off of him and scurried to the refresher. You didn’t hear anything because your mind was buzzing with post-orgasm bliss. You took your dirtied shirt off and wrapped your upper body in a small towel before emerging, finding that the nurses had left and Kylo was still in bed. You almost didn’t want to ask what happened with the nurses. Hopefully they were still alive...

“They are. I simply wiped their memories of what they saw when they came in here.” He stated simply. His usual emotionless expression and tone had returned once more.

You breathed a sigh of relief as you brought the supplies over to his bedside before packing up to leave, grabbing a spare shirt from your bag, pulling it over your head.

He seemed perplexed. “Where are you going?”

You turned around, “I’m going back to my quarters, sir. I will come and check on you later in the day.”

“Why would you do that?”

Now you were confused. “Um-”

He spoke again. “I mean, wouldn’t it be safer for you to stay here? To keep a close eye on my condition? I have a guest room...”

You chuckled. “Are you asking me to stay with you?”

“Perhaps. For medical and recovery purposes strictly, of course.” You could see the faintest hint of a smile turn up the corners of his mouth.

“Of course. Strictly medical purposes.” You couldn’t help but flash a small smile as you put your bag down.

You’re going to be staying for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! definitely a soft kylo chapter full of some cuteness. glad those nurses are ok.
> 
> thanks again for all of my loyal readers and fans! love you all <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


	5. Episode V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you helped kylo through his recovery and all was going well. that is, until the name “ben solo” comes up on kylo’s medical files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here is the next chapter of YNTBMF! get ready for some angst coming up. but, never fear, the smut will return! also, this is a short boi chapter, just an fyi.
> 
> PAIRING: PT reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: light smut. language.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): oral sex (f reciveing), soft boi kylo, reader finds out that kylo is ben solo, she’s shocked, and then gets really pissed because he didn’t tell her, she did sexy stuff with the jedi killer, yeah that happened, she’s fucking pissed, confronts him, he gets mad and defensive, she leaves, cries outside his door, umm i think thats it for this one...
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

The first night with Kylo wasn’t easy. He couldn’t get comfortable in bed, which led to lots of grunts, groans, and swears, which then woke you up. He almost busted his stitches three times and would not stop complaining. Finally, around 0300 am, he fell asleep and you let out a sigh of relief, slowly falling into the inky black.

You woke up at 0900 and freaked out. Not only were you supposed to be up at 0700, but when you looked over at Kylo’s bed, it was empty. You shot up and walked out of the door.

“Oh for crying out lo-”

You caught sight of him sitting peacefully on the couch.

“Good morning.”

You rushed to his side and did a quick look-over.

“Are you okay? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

You checked the stitches and cuts, both of which were healing nicely. He chuckled at your panicked movements.

“I didn’t need you and I know you stayed up with me last night, so I let you rest. If I needed you awake, trust that I could’ve woken you up.”

You sighed. “Well, I appreciate it sir but you really shouldn’t be doing things by yourself just yet. I’m here to help you.”

He smirked. “You have helped plenty, doctor. I never got to really thank you for fixing me up... come here and let me show you how appreciative I am.”

“I really don’t thin-”

“I said come here. It wasn’t meant as a suggestion.”

You blushed as you stood up and approached him, stopping just in between his knees. He reached his large hands out to run up and down your sides. He occasionally stopped to squeeze or lay a playful smack on an area, mostly your butt and thighs. You leaned into him a little bit and ran your fingers through his black silk locks, massaging and tugging which earned you some small sighs. His hands latched onto your butt and pulled you forward, kissing and nuzzling the hem of your pajama bottoms.

“So sexy, even in your sleepwear.”

He looked up into your eyes, large Roman nose tickling your bare stomach.

“Stars you’re beautiful.”

You smiled and blushed as he turned back to the hem of your bottoms and underwear, nipping at the bare skin of your belly before grabbing them in between his teeth and pulling them down. He let them fall to your ankles and you shivered as you felt the cold air hit your newly exposed skin. He brought his hand down to engulf your wet heat and he groaned at how wet you were already.

“You’re so wet already, naughty girl.”

You bit your lip and whispered, “Please.”

He chuckled. “Never thought I’d hear you beg for anything, not that I’m complaining. Come up here and sit on my face. Let me make you feel good.”

Your face immediately turned fearful. You’d never been eaten out before.

He looked worried now too. “What’s wrong? We don’t have to, I just thou-”

You blurted out, “No one’s ever eaten me out before.”

He looked appalled. “No one?”

You nodded. “No one has ever offered.”

He grabbed your thighs and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

“Well, I’m gonna change that. I-If you’re comfortable with it.” He softly smiled.

“I’m just nervous, Kylo.”

He reached up to cup your face. “Hey, it’s ok. We don’t have to. There are other ways to make you feel good if you’re not ready. I’m willing to wait for you, Y/N.”

You smiled. “Let’s try it.”

His grin spread wide across his face. “Ok, but if at any point you feel uncomfortable, tap my forehead and I’ll stop. Sound good?”

You nodded and scooted up as you felt his hands wrap around your waist. It was a little awkward getting into position but Kylo helped guide you onto his mouth. He opened his mouth and laid a kiss on your clit, causing you to shriek and jump a little.

He looked up at you with alarmed eyes.

You chuckled. “Sorry! It’s just a new feeling. Keep going, it feels good.”

He kissed for a little while before beginning to lick and nip at your sensitive bud. It felt so good that you began grinding down against his mouth. He groaned and you pulled away, worried that you had hurt him.

“Did I hurt you? Fuck, I’m sorry it just feels really good.”

He laughs, the vibrations making you sigh. “No you didn’t hurt me. Don’t worry. I’m glad that you’re reacting like that, it means I’m doing a good job.”

You bit your lip again. “Yeah, it feels really good. Now keep going because I want to cum.” You chuckled and he joined you before continuing his motions.

“Fuck, I’m close Kylo. Please.”

He stopped for a second before shoving his tongue into your opening, causing you to scream out. It only took a few strokes of his talented tongue before you came all over his mouth. He licked up all your juices greedily before you dismounted his head and got off the bed, almost falling because your legs were shaking.

“Holy fuck, that felt good. Thank you, Kylo.”

Your eyes catch his erection straining against his pants.

“You got hard just from eating me out?”

He blushed. “Yeah. You looked so beautiful riding my face and you taste so sweet, I couldn’t help it.”

You blushed too. “Do you want me to ta-”

He shook his head. “No. You need to get to work. I can handle it.”

You walked over and gave him a quick kiss before running your hand down and rubbing his length. He grunted and his hips bucked up. You pulled your hand away and smirked.

“I’ll be back later to check on you, Supreme Leader. Be good while I’m gone.”

He smirked. “No promises, Doctor.”

\- - -

You walked into the training room and set all of your stuff down. Digging through the folders, you pulled out Kylo’s in order to begin filling out the incident report, treatment plan, and all the other papers you hadn’t completed yet. You’d never really looked at Kylo’s folder before, just skimmed it over when you first got it. You pulled up the forms on your holopad and pulled out your pen, ready to begin writing when a certain name caught your eye.

Under “aliases”, it read: Ben Solo.

Ben Solo? The infamous son of Leia Organa and Han Solo? This can’t be right...

You dig further to find his general information. That’s when you see it.

Ben Solo was born to parents Leia and Han. He was sent to train as a Jedi with uncle Luke Skywalker but was recruited by Supreme Leader Snoke at age 13. He began training and became the persona of “Kylo Ren”.  
You were mortified. Kylo really was Ben Solo, the rogue son of Leia and Han. The Jedi Killer. Murdered his own father.

A wave of anger suddenly washed over you. He didn’t tell you. He could’ve told you at dinner but he didn’t. What the fuck? You were frozen in anger, not even knowing what to do next. Do you confront him? Do you say nothing? You decided to just start filling out forms and see what happens when you go check on him later today.

You begin filling out the forms, and before you know it, it’s time to check up on Kylo. You really thought that you were gonna just get over it, but you haven’t stopped thinking about it and your anger has only been simmering. You packed up all of your things and headed to Kylo’s quarters, trying to keep your composure. You opened the doors and walked in, seeing him sitting up on his bed and drinking some water.

You grind your teeth together, attempting to contain the rage. “How are you doing?”

He looked confused. He could sense your sudden stiffness.

“I’m doing better, thanks for aski-”

You couldn’t contain it any longer. The rage took over as you blurted out, “You’re Ben Solo!”

His jaw dropped and then his face contorted into some sort of rage. “How did you find out? Who told you? I swear I’ll kill whoev-”

“No one told me! It says it on your medical file, you son of a bitch. Why didn’t you fucking tell me?”

“I didn’t think it was important for you to know.”

You huffed in amusement. “You didn’t think it was important for me to know? That’s the biggest piece of bullshit information I’ve ever heard. You didn’t want to tell me because you thought that I wouldn’t like you anymore.”

“Everyone leaves me after I tell them. I didn’t expect for it to end up like this.”

You were upset and angry at him. “You didn’t even give me a chance! When I said that I liked you, I meant it. I like all of you. You should’ve told me.”

He was even angrier now. “How was I supposed to know that you’d be different? That you wouldn’t leave me like everyone else? I’ve been broken so many fucking times by people that I trusted and thought wouldn’t do that to me. But they did. Every time.”

You glared at him, tears in your eyes as you put your bag down and pulled out gauze and bacta ointment.

“Here’s what you’ll need for the night. If you need anything else, call one of the other nurses. I need to take some time and think about this, and I think you should as well. Goodbye.”

You walked away and he yelled after you. “Go! Run away like everyone else!”

You whipped around and stared at him, tears falling down your face before shoving open the doors and slamming them behind you. You felt so hurt, angry, and sad right now you couldn’t even process it all. You collapsed outside of his quarters and broke down, sobbing on the ground right past the doors to his quarters.

Why was this happening again?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! no smut in this chapter. i mainly wanted to start building the tension and awkwardness between the reader and kylo. it’s gonna be an interesting adventure! next chapter should be up soon. likes don’t hurt! love you all and please stay safe during these times. <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
